The Other Girl
by ForeverInYouth
Summary: How did I go from the girl he was madly in love with to the girl I am now? I know this is wrong, but don’t be so quick to judge. It’s easy to say that what I’m doing is sinful behavior, but when it comes down to it, what would you do in my position? Niley
1. The Other Girl

I loved him with all my heart, and he said loved me too, but eventually, I was left standing in the rain with tears stained cheeks, and a broken heart that could never be fixed. I'd like to believe that he did love me, but he had a change of heart. It's hard, though. How did I go from the girl he was madly in love with to the girl I am now? I know this is wrong, but don't be so quick to judge. It's easy to say that what I'm doing is horrible, sinful behavior, but when it comes down to it, what would you do in my position? When I look in the mirror I see nothing but a thoughtless, selfish, relationship ruiner and I know I have to do the right thing, but then I see him and even though my mind is screaming out "STOP, YOU CAN RESIST HIM," my heart says otherwise. I can't resist. I'm on a diet and he's that forbidden piece of chocolate sitting in front of me, taunting me, telling me to do it, and I'm so vulnerable that I swallow the sweet lies being whispered in my ear and indulge. At first, I have no regrets, but later the sweet sin is just a memory I can no longer taste then suddenly, remorse, guilt, and deprivation consume my body. I don't want it to be like this, I don't understand it. What happened? How did I go from the only girl to the other girl?

* * *

**Okay,** **so I know that I just started a story and I should probably wait to do yet, another one, but this idea just came to me and I kind of liked it.**

**In all honesty, I want to know what you guys think. **

**Please review? It really doesn't take that much time to do. I'm not asking for a professional review that's like a paragraph long. Just say whether you like it or not, and if you don't just a few ways I can improve.**

**I'll continue this story based on the reviews I get. **

**And to those of you who are reviewing my stories, thank you. It means a lot to me. I like knowing the quality of my writing.**

**That's it. I'm done, now. Ha.**

**-xoxo Tori**


	2. Mixed Up

Miley's POV

He's got me in the palm of his hand, sometimes I have battles in my mind about him. One side of me wants to defend him, while the other side is saying that he's nothing but a user. My thoughts are mixed up and I don't know which side to believe. When Nick's gone, I believe the side that screams out his flaws, but once I see him, it's like I suddenly understand him or something. 'He doesn't know what he does to me. Hasn't he done enough damage? He left me all alone, he broke my heart and it shattered like a ball thrown into a glass window. And now he comes to do it again?' one side argues, Then the other refutes 'He's just lonely, the girl that he loves doesn't spend nearly as much time as she should be spending with him. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone, he's just confused.'

All these constant battles go through my head and I can't make it stop. My guilt consumes me, entirely. I want to shut out all my thoughts, but I can't. It's all I think about these days. How could someone that I love with my entire heart make me so miserable?

Soon, I get a massive headache, letting my thoughts overpower me. I glance at the clock to see that it's 7:48 a.m. and I realize, headache or no headache, I have to go to work. I pull the covers off of me, as I lazily head toward the bathroom and get ready for my stressful day at the fashion industry. I don't know how I'm going to survive, don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I work with Selena, and working with someone when you're having an affair with their boyfriend tends to be just a bit of a guilt trip. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my make-up. I have to make sure that I always look my best, seeing as how I do work for a fashion industry.

I arrived to work in a purple dress, just above the knee, with a thick, black Gucci belt around the waist and some black Jimmy Choo heels.

"You look cute," Selena complimented. I hate it when she's nice to me. It makes me feel like a cold-hearted, man stealer. I mean, there she is, being so sweet, and she's completely oblivious to what I'm doing behind her back.

"Thanks," I said, with a put-on smile and a friendly nod.

I headed over to my desk to look at the new sketch idea's. I saw a simple mid-thigh black dress with a black embroidered belt sewn on to it. I couldn't wait get started.

At about 10 o' clock p.m., I saw that Selena was still there at work. Her shift had ended at 7 'o clock p.m.

"Hey, Selena. What are you still doing here? Your shift ended three hours ago," I asked her. She looked up at me, seemingly startled by my voice. "Did it? I didn't notice," she said, immediately resuming to her work.

"Selena, don't you think you should go do something with Nick? You've been working overtime a lot for the past month or so," I said, concerned.

"Look, Miley," she said politely. "I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't really need you to advise me on my relationship," she said, still no hint of annoyance in her voice.

I sighed. "Okay, sorry," I said, sincerely.

"It's fine, now go home and relax, or something. Tomorrow you've got quite a long shift."

"Okay, bye, Selena." I said, waving.

Nick's POV

It's 11 o' clock p.m. and no calls from Selena. 'Typical' I thought. I'll probably go over to Miley's. No big deal. Don't get me wrong, I love Selena, but I can't bring myself to stop regretting the decision I made, the day I left Miley. I love _her_, too. I'm confused. I don't know who to pick. I mean, Miley would always be there for me, she wouldn't get consumed with work. She's so down to earth, and she's an amazing person. Yeah, I know that she's sleeping with me, even though I am taken, but I _know_ that she feels extremely guilty about it. Selena, Selena is rarely around, but when she is, she's really… interesting, interesting in a good way and she's really talkative and enthusiastic.

Look, no one needs to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. I'm fully aware of that. I'm not stupid, but you have no idea how it feels to have such twisted emotions. The only reason I even broke up with Miley was because we were fighting too much. When I really thought it through, though, I realized that our fights were over completely ridiculous topics and I shouldn't have done it, but it was too late, or so I thought. A few weeks after her and her boyfriend at the time, Justin, broke up, I went to her house and that's how this whole affair began.

I've tried to stop before. Believe me I have, but in the end, my attempts always fail. Miley's hard to resist. I mean, the way she can flash that gorgeous smile in the worst of situations just to make someone feel better, or the way she blushes every time she receives a compliment, and let's not forget her eyes that change color according to her mood, but still never fail to be the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Her eyes are a piercing, icy, blue when she's mad, a grey-blue when she's down, an almost sky blue when she's feeling inquisitive, but normally, they're a beautiful ocean blue.

I'm torn in between the two. As hard as I try to convince myself that I'm in love with Selena, and what I'm doing is wrong, my mind is overflowed with thoughts of Miley. I know I'm being unfaithful, but I'm not cheating with some slut I met at the mall, I'm just so undecided.

Miley's POV

Once I arrived to my beautiful bright, white house, I opened the door and looked in the mirror. "Today is the day," I told myself, instantly feeling better. I really thought that today would be the day that I would be able to cut off all communication with Nick, but twenty minutes later, when I heard a knock on the door to see those breath-taking, gorgeous brown eyes, all thoughts of breaking anything with him were pushed to the back of my mind. There was no way I could resist him.

Selena's POV

I got up from my desk at about midnight, bags under my eyes, making my lack of sleep obvious.

"Hey," my boss said, as she saw me heading out.

"Hey," I replied.

"What are you still doing here? Your shift was over hours ago, Selena."

"I really wanted to finish designing that dress," I said, shrugging.

"Selena, you're very hard worker," she complimented.

"Thank you," I said, unsure of what she was getting at.

"I want you to go on a trip to Paris with me. You'll get to help design things for major fashion labels there," she said, convincing me of the amazing opportunity she was offering me.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said, without hesitation.

"Okay," she said, smiling, "we'll be leaving in a month."

"How long will we be gone?" I asked, failing to hide the excitement in my voice.

"6 weeks," she replied, and with that, she was gone. I pulled out my phone and texted Nick.

'_Hey, Nick. My boss just gave me this amazing opportunity to go to Paris for 6 weeks. I decided to go. It'll improve my skills and make me a bigger part of the fashion industry.'_

I slipped my phone into my Louis Vuitton bag and walked to my car with a wide grin on my face. Nothing could ruin my mood.

Nick's POV

Once Miley opened the door, I felt like I made the right decision in coming over.

"Hey," I said smoothly, disguising the fear that she would realize the mistake she's making and break off the affair. That's always my fear when I come over here.

"Hey," She replied. "Come in," she calmly invited, motioning inside. I immediately went to the bedroom. I figured we'd end up there anyway, right?

"Look, Nick," she started, but suddenly _Superstitious by Stevie Wonder_ interrupted her. I opened my phone to see who I received a text message from. It was Selena.

'_Hey, Nick. My boss just gave me this amazing opportunity to go to Paris for 6 weeks. I decided to go. It'll improve my skills and make me a bigger part of the fashion industry.'_

My jaw dropped at reading the words in front of me. I know I shouldn't have been shocked, I should've expected it, but it's hard to sit there and expect that your girlfriend is going to go to Paris for six weeks, without trying to talk it through with you and instead, making the decision on her own.

"What's wrong, Nick?" A soft, and soothing voice, laced with concern, asked.

"Selena's going to go to Paris for 6 weeks," I said in a monotone.

Miley's POV

Selena was going to leave him for 6 whole weeks?! How was I supposed to end the affair after hearing that? Feeling sympathetic, and not to mention, extremely vulnerable with the breath takingly, gorgeous and shocked expression he was giving me, I decided to "forget" to end the affair.

"I'm so sorry, Nick" I said as I patted the empty space next to me on the bed, signaling for him to come and sit by me. He scooted closer to me and I searched his face for any signs of pain or abandonment, but I found nothing.

"It's fine. It's no big deal," he said, shrugging.

"What do you mean, no big deal? It's a very big deal. The girl that you're head over heels in love with is leaving you for six weeks," I said, shocked with his completely composed reaction to the situation.

"I don't know. You'd think that reading that, I'd feel hurt, abandoned, or unimportant, but I don't. I'm.." he paused in search of the right word, "emotionless," he finished.

"Emotionless? How is this possible?" I asked, unable to comprehend how in the world he wasn't completely pained at this.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't love her as much as you think, or even as much as _I _thought," shrugging, contented with his new realization.

"Well, you used to want to do anything for her. Die for her. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"Yeah, but she's changed since then. Ever since she's gotten this job, she's been acting so condescending."

"Nick, you know she doesn't think she's better than you in any way. She just loves her job and that's her main focus," I argued.

"Exactly," he paused, "her job is her main focus. So, maybe a relationship isn't really what she needs right now," he refuted.

"Nick don't say that. I'm positive tha--"

"Why are you always so quick to defend her?" He questioned, cutting me off. "I mean, you and I are having an affair, Mile. Shouldn't you be doing the opposite?!" He yelled, anger clear in his voice.

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to make a mistake," I said, vulnerability showing as a few tears escaped from behind my closed eyelids.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's not a mistake. That maybe I love someone else?!" He yelled in frustration.

"Oh, really?! Who Nick? Who else have you been screwing behind your girlfriends back, huh?!" I yelled back, aggravated at the fact that I couldn't stop him 'cause we're not in a relationship. No, he's not mine anymore.

"Just you," he said, his voice barely audible. No, I thought about Selena and I thought about me and that was nonsense. It didn't make sense in the least bit.

"No, Nick. You're confused. You love Selena, and I know it," I said, rushing him out of my room and toward the front door.

"Damnit, Miley! I'm not confused!" He said, as he yanked his arm way too easily away from the grip I had on him. He turned to face me as he grabbed my face in between his soft, yet strong hands. "At least, not anymore," he added.

"Anymore? That's exactly my point, Nick. You can change your mind at any given moment," I said, resuming to rushing him out the door.

"No," he said, firmly, shaking his head.

I sighed. "Just go home, Nick. Go home and think this breakup over, and please, don't come back here again," I begged, my eyes pleading for him to listen as they stung from the tears threatening to fall. I slammed to door, running to my room. I love Nick so much and that's why I can't let him think he's in love with me. He would soon come to recognize it as the biggest mistake of his life, and ruining his life is something that I just couldn't handle.

* * *

**Hey, guys. So, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the response I got to the idea of this story, but I really liked it, so I decided to post it. Please, tell me what you think. I spend a lot of time on these stories, and all I ask for is a small review of what you thought.**

**Thank you to those of you that did. I'll make sure to mention you at one point. It means a lot to me. **

**By the way, does anyone know if there's any way to indent on here? I've tried so many times and it won't let me. **

**-xoxo Tori.**


End file.
